legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Heroes United S2 P6/Transcript
(Blake is seen in her cell back at The Sigma Federation's HQ as Echo walks up to her cell) Blake:..... Echo: Open the gate. Android: Affirmative. (The Androids open the cell) Echo: Get up freak. (Blake stands up) Echo: Storm has asked for your presence once more. Blake: Has he finally given you are "reward"? Echo: No. But he will. After he does with the next visit. Blake:.... Echo: Now come on. I'd rather not stay around you any longer. (Echo and Blake then leave before it cuts to them arriving in Storm's office where he's seen with Doctor Birkin and Albert Wesker) Storm: Ah Blake! There you are. Blake: What is it you want from me this time? Storm: I'd like you to meet a few friends of mine. Doctor Birkin and Captain Wesker. Albert:..... Birkin: Hmm, so this is that cat you bagged Storm? Storm: Yes. A member of the Defenders to. Birkin: You don't say? Echo: What is going on Storm? Storm: Well Echo. Me and my friends here have been talking, and we've made a decision. Echo: What kind of decision? Storm: Well- Intercom: *Static* Sir! Storm: *Pushes button and sighs in frustration* What? Intercom: Turn on the monitor in your office! The troops in New York have something to show you! (Storm sighs before he activates the large screen in his room, showing helmet cam footage of the chase with Yang and the others) Birkin: *Gasp* Storm: WHAT?!? Blake: !! *Whispers* Yang.. Albert: It appears the Defenders have yet to give up. Birkin: And look! (Storm looks to find Blake Hendricks with the heroes) Storm: HENDRICKS!!! Echo: That little shit is with them still?! Birkin: They must be trying to track the cat down Captain. Storm: They'll never get the chance! We're on another world! Albert: Unless they manage to find us out somehow. Storm: Ah the chances of that are slim! (Storm glares at the screen) Storm: Let's just hope those men end them where they stand! (The scene then cuts to the chase as the heroes continue driving away from the Feds) Fed #1: PULL OVER!!! Fed #4: Give up now and face custody or you WILL be executed! (As they drive, Evan flips the bird at the Feds) Jin: We aren't stopping! Fed #4: Then you'll all die! Fed #2: Avoid shooting the boy! He's vital to our mission! Fed #1: Roger! (The Feds continue firing) Blake H: Yang do you have a plan?! Devon: I thought that was your job! Blake H: I don't drive motorcycles Devon! Devon: And neither do I! Yang: Guys arguing isn't gonna get us anywhere! Evan: Then what do we do?! Yang: We need to lose them somehow! Blake H: Easier said than done! Jin: Haven't you been in a car chase before?! Yang: Kinda but that was a couple of years ago! Blake H: Here, let me try this! (Blake turns around and throws balls of light at the Feds) Fed #4: LOOK OUT!! (One of the Feds is hit by the light, setting him on fire as he screams and falls from his bike) Jin: Holy crap! Evan: Jeez Blake! Blake H: Just keep driving! Yang: Good idea Blake! *Turns slightly* EAT THIS! *Shoots a shot from her gauntlet* (The scene then returns to Storm and the others watching the footage) Storm: How?! How are they succeeding like this?! Birkin: Those Defenders are truly something else. Storm: Oh shut up with the compliments doctor! Blake: So Storm, you see the inevitability of my rescue now? They'll be here soon enough. Echo: *Grabs Blakes ears and pulls* YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH!! Blake: GAH!! Storm: You think them coming here will be a problem for me? I'll just kill them like I did to that fool Richie! Echo: Yeah he will! Blake:..... Storm:....By the way, how did it feel watching him die in the first place? Blake: !! Storm: I mean, I doubt you two were best friends, but knowing you could've done something to stop me instead of helping Lorthare....Well, it's just a lot of guilt. Blake:..... *Clenches fist* Storm: But no matter, now we- (Blake then grabs one of Echo's daggers from her belt and charges toward Storm) Blake: You monster! Echo: CAPTAIN!! (Storm smirks before he turns and blasts Blake with lightning before he makes her fall to the ground in pain.) Blake: GAAAAAH!!! Storm: You just cost yourself a painless visit Belladonna. Now you're gonna suffer! Albert: Well. While you have your fun here, I shall be moving Birkin out of this facility. He'll complete his experiments else where. (Wesker and Birkin leave) Storm: You know what you are Blake? You're a monster, you and all those Faunus freaks you call people. When this is over, you can consider this planet and your friends gone. Blake: You're...the monster here! Storm: Hmph. I beg to differ. Echo: *Clears throat* Storm? Storm: Yes Echo? Echo: About my reward. Storm: Ah yes, that. I believe I could put something up for you. What would you like? Echo:.... (Echo walks up to Storm) Echo: There is only one thing I want Storm. Something that will make ALL the bad things in my life worth suffering though. Something that will make my world.... Perfect. Storm: And what would that be? (Echo stares at Storm for a moment. She then puts her arms around his neck) Echo: Your love. Storm: ! Blake:..... (Storm looks around at Echo) Storm: Mir....Miranda. Are you...serious? Echo: Yes! I am VERY serious! I love you Oliver! Storm: I... I don't know what to say. Echo: Say you'll love me! Take me in your arms, hold me close, and say you'll be my lover! Storm: !! Uh- Ummm... Echo: Come on! We could be so happy you and I! Storm:...… (Storm grabs Echo's arms and moves them away) Echo:... O-Oliver...? Storm: Miranda. I....I appreciate the reveal but... Echo: B-But what?? Did I do something wrong?? I-I can kill the cat right now, will that help?? Storm: No Miranda, you didn't do anything wrong- Echo: Then please! Please Oliver! Say you'll love me! Please! Storm:.... Echo: PLEASE!!! (Storm says nothing as Echo tears up and looks at Blake in anger) Echo: YOU!! Don't you see what you've done to him?!? You've ruined his mind!! (Echo pulls out her daggers as she is about to stab Blake but Storm grabs her arm and stops her) Echo: !! O-Oliver??? Storm: Its time for you to leave Echo. Echo: B-B-But- Storm: I said it's time to leave. Go and calm down okay? Echo:.... (Echo tears up more before she smacks Storm) Storm:.... Echo: After all we've been through Ollie. After all.... (Echo begins to cry before she storms out of Storm's office) Blake:....Echo. Storm: Well, at least that's over. Blake: *Stand up* … You broke her heart... She opened up to you and you rejected her... Why? Storm: Because Blake, you know how I feel. Blake: Still?? Even after all you've learned about me, how are you still blinded by that? Storm: Believe me. I am disgusted with myself on how I'm feeling. (Storm goes up to her and tightly wraps an arm around Blake's waist) Storm: But I can't help it. You are who I want. Blake: Well I don't want you. Storm: You don't have a choice. Blake:..... (Blake is seen with one of Echo's daggers behind her back) Storm: Now then, shall we? Blake: Try it. And you will regret it. Storm: *Puts a hand to her cheek* No I don't think I will. (Storm smirks as he begins to go in for a kiss) Blake: Your funeral. Storm: Hm? (Blake raises the dagger above her head) Blake: RAAAH!! (Storm's eyes turn black and blue before lightning sparks from them. He then grabs Blake's wrist mid jab) Blake: !! Storm: Even now, you pull more of your Faunas tricks. (Storm tightens his grip on Blake's waist and wrist causing some pain) Blake: GNN! Storm: But you've forgotten. My power far exceeds that of anything you could ever ACCOMPLISH!! (Storm punches Blake in the gut, launching her through the wall before she lands across the room. This shatters her power dampener before she gets back up to find Storm running toward her before jumping into the air and sparking with electricity) Storm: RAAAAAAH!!! (Storm slams the ground, sending a wave of lightning which Blake dodges) Storm: Hmph! I see your dampener fell off! It won't help! Blake: It's definitely gonna give me a chance to beat you! Storm: Fine then! (Storm then pulls out Blake's sword and tosses it to her) Storm: Prove it! (Blake catches her sword) Blake: *holds up her sword and Echo's dagger* You know... I hated Echo at first... But now... I feel sorry for her. Storm: DO you now?! Blake: Given what you told me happened to her, and the fact she loves a monster, and a hypocrite like you... She deserves better! (Echo is seen watching the two from a balcony with sadness in her eyes) Storm: Better?! That psychopath deserves no compassion! The boss only let me keep her around because he felt sorry for her! Blake: Now I honestly wish I hadn't blinded one of her eyes... But I'll make it up to her. BY BEATING YOU!! Storm: COME TRY IT!! (Blake and Storm charge at each other....) Echo:....Blake. (The scene then cuts to Yang and the others arriving at a gas station after escaping the Feds) Evan: *Gets off the bike and sighs*....Holy crap. Devon: That. Was awesome! Blake H: Awesome? Dude we almost got caught! Devon: Still, best motorcycle chase ever! Henry: It was pretty exciting to be honest. Blake H: *sigh*.... Yang: Well, let's just try to catch a break for now. We deserve it. Devon: You said you had money for snacks right Blake? Blake H: Yeah. Devon: Well I bet this gas station has a few good stuff. Blake H: Huh.. Yeah sure let's go in. (Devon nods before the group enters the gas station) Blake H: Alright, let's get started. (The group spreads out and looks around for snacks) Blake H: Hmm....Anyone else want chocolate bars? Jin: Yo over here! Yang: I'm in the mood for some chips. They got some good stuff over here. Henry: Anyone see any thing good to drink? Evan: They got some soda over here! Devon: Do they got hot chocolate? Evan: Hell yeah! Devon: Oh hit me up with that man! Blake H: Same here m- (Blake then spots the Feds driving up to the station) Blake H: !! Guys! Jin: Huh? (The group looks to find the Feds stopping outside) Yang: Crap! Blake H: Quick, hide! (The group hides around the store as two Federation Troops enter and approach the counter) Fed #1: Excuse me sir. Vendor: Yes, can I help you? Fed #1: You wouldn't have happened to see a group of children enter this place have you? Vendor: Children? Fed #2: They're mainly teenagers. Seen any? Vendor: Hmm.... Blake H: *Whispers* Shit. Jin: *Whispers* He's gonna give us up! Vendor: Who are you two with? Fed #1: The Sigma Federation. Vendor: Oh, you're Feds? Fed #2: Correct. Vendor: Hmm, well I haven't seen anyone in here today. Fed #1: Then explain the bikes out front. (The Vendor looks out at the bikes) Vendor:..... Yang:..... Vendor: I know nothing about that. Fed #2: Ah screw this noise. (The soldier shoots the vendor in the head, killing him) Yang: !! Fed #1: Guess they ran off before we got here. (A 3rd Federation trooper enters) Fed #3: Any reason you killed that guy? Fed #2: Why not? Fed #1: Yeah not like cops can stop us. Fed #3: I guess. Jin: *Whispers* Should we fight? Blake H: *Whispers* After that little stunt, I'd like to. Yang: *Whispers* Then let's do it. (Blake nods before the group all stand up and reveal themselves) Fed #1: *Turns* Hey! Blake H: *Holds out hand* Stay down. *Fires light beam* Fed #1: GAH!! (The Federation Soldier vanishes in a burst of light) Fed #3: No! Fed #2: You little shit! (The Fed pulls out a gun which Yang shoots out of his hand) Fed #2: Gnn! Jin: Hands up! Both of you! Fed #3: Okay okay! (The two soldiers put their hands up) Jin: Good. Blake H: Now we can get the info we need. Fed #2: We're not saying any- Blake H: You wanna join your friend? Fed #2 and #3:... Yang: *Holds up a picture of Blake* Where did you guys take her? Fed #2: You mean the parasite? Yang: Wrong pronunciation. Fed #2: Fine. You mean the Faunas? Yang: Yeah. Evan: Where is she? Fed #3: Where do you think? Storm's got her locked up in a base down in Remnant. Piece of shit world that it is. Fed #2: As far as we know, he's either already killed her or is torturing her as we speak. He's got tastes you know. Evan: She's on Remnant?? Jin: Sounds like it. Yang: Right then. Good thing I got the portal emitter. We'll head there and find the base. Fed #2: Good luck getting in. Blake H: Hm? Fed #2: Not only are you taking the one thing the boss wants into the base, it's also packed with or forces. Going in like this is suicide. Devon: So? Evan: We've dealt with your friends before, we can do it again. Fed #3: Don't bet on it. Yang: Then you can do us the favor of giving us the base's coordinates then. Fed #2: Over my dead body. Blake H: You really wanna say that after what happened to your friend? And you know... You were the guy who shot that poor vendor. Fed #2: Yeah. And? (Blake charges up another light beam and hits the Fed with it, disintegrating him) Fed #3: !! Blake H: Now get lost. (The Fed runs out of the store and drives off in fear) Blake H:..... Jin: Well, that worked. Evan: Let's just go. We don't have a lot of time. Blake H: Right. (The group heads outside as they open up a portal to Remnant to continue the search) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts